


Bad beginnings

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...several times, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, author came up with this because he was forced to sleep under a bed, author thinks he is the boogie man, because he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the boogie man, I sleep under your bed, and yes, I bite.</p><p>I suck at summarys, it's better then it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad beginnings

The bed creaked ominously as something dark wiggled underneath it, shuffling the dusty boxes under it.  
A pale face stuck out from the cluttered area beneath the old wooden bedframe, holding the moldy mattress up off the filthy ground.  
Inhuman green eyes stared out hungrily from a gaunt, pale, dirty face.   
Hands reached out from the darkness, claw like fingernails digging into the damp wooden floor as the creature pulled itself out from under the bed.  
It's nostrils flared slightly as its teeth were bared revealing slightly pointed teeth.  
A filthy green t shirt hung loosly from skinny shoulders and equally filthy, ripped jeans were held tightly around slender hips with a chain.  
It crouched, legs close to its elbows.  
Nostrils flared as it made its way across the room, and out the door.

XOXOXOXO 

"Jack!" I hollered out, the soles of my shoes slapping against the hot sidewalk as I ran towards a familiar figure.  
He spun around, his face breaking into a crooked grin when he recognized me.  
"Dylan!" He yelled back spreading his arms as I rammed into him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
He patted my back and glanced me up and down.  
"Man, I haven't seen you in...how long now?"  
"Oh...like two years?" I offered unsurely.  
He nodded slowly, "Yeah, sounds about right"  
"So how have you-"   
"Been?" He finished with a grin making me smile and nod."I've been good, yeah" he paused and looked at his watch.   
"Man, it's been good to see you, really, but I gotta run"  
"Oh!" I exclaimed with a blush and aQuick nod "Yeah dude, catch you later?"   
He grinned and nodded "Hell yeah, man!"  
I smiled after him as he walked off, turning a corner he was gone.  
I stared after him for a moment before shaking my head and walking back to my truck.  
My beautiful truck, my baby.  
I had bought her when I turned sixteen from my(at the time) Girlfriends father.  
Even after my ex had keyed and torn up her upholstery after we had split I had been able to fix her up.  
I hopped into the drivers seat, closing the polished door behind me before turning the key smiling as she purred.  
"Who's my good girl?" I cooed "It's you!"   
I relaxed into the leather seat and took off.  
A few minutes later I was speeding downA country road towards my house, the windows down causing warm air to ruffle my short blond hair.

I grinned as I put more pressure on the gas, watching as the speedometer needle slowly but surely rose.  
Suddenly something dark ran out of the forest that surrounded the right side of the road, before freezing in front of my baby.  
I slammed on the brakes, the tires squeeling in protest.  
I saw brown hair, a pale face and scared green eyes before my truck slammed into the figure causing it...them, holy shit it was a person, to go flying.  
When the truck came to a full stop I stared before sucking in a deep breath, releasing my death grip on the wheel I slid out of the truck and ran to the fallen figure.  
"Hey, hey, hey, oh shit!" I dropped to my knees as I stared at the body of a young boy."Please tell me your not Dead! Coz I can tell by your ass that would he a great loss to society!" I flipped him onto his back, my breath catching in my throat.   
He was sixteen, tops, his face and clothes were dirty...but oh god, hot didn't even begin to describe him.   
No! I reprimanded myself smacking my arm, bad hormones!  
"Can you wake up and scream in my face before I drool all over you?" I asked the still unconscious boy who's nose twitched in response.  
"Oh thank jesus! Your not dead!"   
His eyes opened, revealing extraordinarily green eyes with black pupils.  
I let out a gasp and he tensed, his eyes narrowing as he let out a...hiss?  
"Ok hissy, it's all good, I just um...hit you with my car but it's ok right? Please don't sue me, I have no money!" And I know I shouldn't have been speeding but this road is normally empty and I didn't expect some random hot guy to jump in front of my truck. Kudos on that you scared the crap out of me! Uh, I'm gonna stop rambling now, feel free to join in the conversation anytime!" I finished lamely, his only response was to flare his nostrils and, wow, that probably shouldn't be hot but it was!  
Oh god, he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Speak to me, daddy!


End file.
